Bunnies in the Burrow
by J.C. the Wabbit
Summary: This is my second fic. It's short and sweet, well...maybe not sweet. You decide!


I was listening to an R. Kelly song than this popped into my head. You may think that I'm sick or maybe not. I think its pretty funny. I guess its up you people to decide.

I don't own Looney Tunes or Tiny Toons.

Bunnies in the Burrow 

The night began warm and pleasant. Mr. And Mrs. Bunny were relaxing in the garden in front of their home. They we're gazing at the clear starry sky.

"Wow, the sky looks so beautiful tonight," said Lola.

"Really? I wasn't lookin'. Cause somepin even more beautiful 'sgot my attention," said Bugs while looking at her.

She looked at him then smiled, "You never stop flattering do you?"

"Nope."

            They snuggled close together and were about to kiss when…BOOM! Thunder struck, lightning flashed, and the sky instantly became clouded. The clouds then opened up and poured rain like water out of a bucket. The two bunnies jumped into their burrow and shut the door.

"Eh, so much for our al fresco evenin'!" said Bugs as he squeezed-dried his ears.

"Well, we could always watch TV," said Lola as she dried herself off with a towel.

            They changed into their pajamas and plumped themselves on the couch. Bugs' PJs was nothing, as usual. Lola's PJs was a tank top and a pair of boxer shorts. They were watching the Saturday Night movie, "I Know What You Did Last Summer." Bugs was munching on some popcorn and Lola was drinking some soda.

            Bugs thought to himself, "She's gonna get scared. Heh, heh then she'll be like 'Bugs! Hold me!' this is gonna be good!". Then the suspenseful music began to play and their eyes were glued to the TV. Then…AAAHH! The popcorn was spilled and Bugs jumped and landed on Lola, who had the popcorn bowl on her head. "Bugs, its just a movie," she said annoyed.  Bugs just blushed.

            Then there came a mysterious knocking at the door. Bugs got up to answer. He slowly opened the door and saw…two shadowy figures!

"Hey wait a sec. Dis ain't no horror story!" said Bugs. He turned on the light and the two shadowy figures were a pair of very wet bunnies.

"Buster! Babs!" he said.

"No relation," they muttered.

"Come in and get out of de rain."

They both came into the burrow shivering.

"Oh my! Here dry up with these," said Lola as she handed them each a towel.

"What are you guys doin' here?" asked Bugs.

"W-we got c-c-caught in the s-s-storm," said Buster.

"W-we w-were on our w-w-way h-h-home when it s-s-started to r-r-rain," said Babs.

"Come here and warm up by the fire. You guys are starting to talk like Porky," said Lola.

They sat on the couch in front of the fire. Lola served them hot chocolate and that really hit the spot.

"Eh, you kids should call ya homes. Ya folks must be worried," said Bugs.

Buster called his parents.

"Hi mom (She talks on the other line) Yeah I'm OK. I'm at Bugs' house. (She talks) Yeah Babs and Lola are here, too. (She talks) What? The car is stuck in the mud. (She talks)," Buster covers the phone then asks, "Hey Bugs, my mom wants to know if I can stay here 'till the storm blows over?"

"Sure"

"He said OK. (She talks) I love you too. Bye Mom (click)."

"Mamma's boy," giggled Babs.

"Shuddup!" snapped Buster.

Babs then called her folks.

"Hi dad. (Screaming is heard on the other line) No, I'm not kidnapped, (He talks) No, I'm not wasted, (he talks) NO, DAD! I got caught in the storm! I'm at the Bunny's place. (He talks) Yeah Buster is with me. Can you pick me up? (He talks) What do you mean you can't pick me up? (He talks)," she covers the phone then asks Lola, "Umm, can I stay here?"

"Sure"

"They said yes. (He talks) Ok. (He talks) OK, bye dad (click)," she said as she hung up the phone.

"Daddy's girl!" laughed Buster.

"You shouldn't be talkin'!" yelled Babs.

"You kids can sleep in the living room. Cause I don't think this storm is going to stop any time soon," said Lola.

"OK. Thanks you guys," said Buster and Babs.

Lola brought out two pillows and two blankets.

"Goodnight," said Babs.

"G'night," everyone responded.****

Five minutes later, Buster woke up and went to the bathroom. But, there was someone inside. Bugs came out holding a bottle of aspirin.

"What's the matter Bugs, gotta headache?" asked Buster

Bugs just kneeled down, put his hand on his shoulder and said, "When you get hitched Buster, you'll understand dese tings."

Bugs then went to his bedroom and shut the door. Buster was curious just as what to Bugs said. He sneaked up to the door and listened.

"Here ya go," said Bugs.

"Aspirin? But, I don't have a headache," said Lola.

"Ha! So you don't have a headache tonight!"

"What! Oh, darn it."

"You promised Lo!"

"But I don't feel like it tonight."

"Don't even try it babe. I know when your friend comes over. Come on!"

"Oh, oh alright."

Babs woke up and got out of the couch. She found Buster listening to the door. She wondered what he was doing.

"What are you doing blue boy?" she asked.

"Shh! Just listen here," he said motioning her to come to the door. They both listened to what was going on. Then the radio begins to play:

When I get that feeling 

_I want a sexual healing_

_Sexual healing is good for me…_

"Bugs, can you turn that radio off, I want to focus," said Lola.

Bugs turned off the radio.

"What the heck are they doing?" asked Babs.

"Just listen," said Buster, who was trying not to laugh.

"Oh, oh yes baby!" screamed Lola.

"Shh! You'll wake de kids up," said Bugs.

"Sorry"

"So, think you could beat me?"

"Oh yeah. Just because you have a sword doesn't mean you'll knock me out."

"We'll just see about that."

"Ouch! That hurt!"

"I can't help it."

"Yes you can, you control it! You wanted that to happen didn't you!"

"Heh, heh…"

"Your gonna get it now!"

"Holy crap! Watch it your gonna break me sword!"

"Hah! Your not the only one who packs a punch!"

"Please don't swallow it!"

"Now I gotcha on the ropes!"

Buster and Babs were wide eyed. They looked at each other and started to giggle. When they put their ears on the door the heard some grunts.

"Wait 'till we tell the guys at school," whispered Buster.

"Buster! It's none of our business!" whispered Babs.

"And yet your still listening"

"You started it!"

Then Buster accidentally put his hand on the doorknob and opened it. They both tumbled into the room.

"Ahh! My virgin eyes!" said Buster covering his eyes.

"What are you two doing up this late?" said Lola.

"What are we doing? What are you do…" said Babs uncovering her eyes, "…ing". To her relief they weren't naked, except for Bugs he's always naked.

"I didn't know you guys wanted to play wit us," said Bugs.

"You guys are sick," said Buster.

"Buster open your eyes," said Babs. He opened them then gasped.

"VIDEO GAMES!" yelled Buster, "YOU GUYS WERE PLAYING VIDEO GAMES!"

"Yeah, we were playing Super Smash Bros. What did you think we were doing?" asked Lola.

"Well, heh, we thought that you were, ahem, getting your freak on…" said Buster under his breath.

Bugs and Lola looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Kids today are perverted!" said Bugs.

"Anyways, you guys wanna play? We have two extra controllers," said Lola.

"Sure," answered Buster and Babs kind of embarrassed.

"I must warn you, you'll never defeat my Link!" said Bugs proudly.

"Oh yeah! My Kirby will eat you up!" said Lola.

"How about a team battle? Girls Vs. Guys?" suggested Babs.

"Sure! And den Lo and me versus you two," said Bugs.

"OK!" said Buster.

They played video games all night and had a good time. It got late then they went to sleep. The next morning…

"Thanks you guys," said Buster.

"No problem kids," said Lola.

"Goodbye!" said Buster and Babs.

"So long!" said Bugs and Lola.

Buster and Babs started for home.

"That was some night," said Buster

"Yeah, it was freaky," said Babs

"Man! Some things just should never be left out of the bedroom."

"I've never been so embarrassed!"

"They have an N64? That's like so two years ago!"

"Well, at least we know what to get them for an anniversary present."

Bugs and Lola were eating some breakfast.

"Kids today! They're always good for a laugh," said Bugs

"Yeah, they shouldn't be making assumptions like that," said Lola

"Hey Lo, it's 9 am. You know what happens at 9 am."

"Ugh! Again!"

"To the bedroom little missy!"

"No! I want to sleep!"

"No! It's time for my massage!"

"You'll have to catch me first!"

"You asked for it!"

She ran and he chased her around the house.

"Come back here!" he yelled. He pounced on her and they both landed on the couch, laughing. He then started to kiss her. She started to kiss him back.

I think we should leave these two alone.

Maybe there's a lesson to be learned here. Hmm…Nah!

The end


End file.
